


[Podfic] Home Again From Far-Off Places

by AceOfTigers



Series: The Accidental Warlord and His Pack [Podfics] [13]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bathing/Washing, Daggers, F/M, Families of Choice, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTigers/pseuds/AceOfTigers
Summary: Podfic ofHome Again From Far-Off Placesby inexplicifics.Author's Summary:Aiden comes home to Kaer Morhen after two years wandering around Skellige, and discovers to his surprise that an awful lot has changed.
Relationships: Aiden & Lambert (The Witcher), Aiden (The Witcher) & Original Female Character(s), Lambert (The Witcher)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Accidental Warlord and His Pack [Podfics] [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731646
Comments: 20
Kudos: 108





	[Podfic] Home Again From Far-Off Places

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Home Again From Far-Off Places](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976264) by [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/pseuds/inexplicifics). 



  
  


### Details

**Length:** 01:19:20  
**Size:** 85 MB

### Streaming & Hosting

  
**Right-click and choose "save as" to download:** [[Podfic] Home Again From Far-Off Places - MP3](https://archive.org/download/witcher-the-accidental-warlord-and-his-pack-13-home-again-from-far-off-places-by-inexplicifics/Witcher_TheAccidentalWarlordAndHisPack13_HomeAgainFromFar-OffPlaces_byInexplicifics.mp3)

### Chapter Timestamps

  * **Chapter 1:** 00:00:59
  * **Chapter 2:** 00:36:04



### Credits

**Cover artist:** AceOfTigers  
**Work skin:** adapted from [Azdaema's AO3-Skin_Podfic](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/tree/master/version%201)  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love!


End file.
